cartas de sapiencia
by andromedaaiorossayita
Summary: la prometida de un príncipe que en apariencia es diferente a ella, verá en una serie de cartas que aunque son de orígenes distintos tienen mucho en común. historia propia de la familia black moon


Hola…hola a la querida lectora que lee…valga mi redundancia estas páginas…bueno, es que…hay una explicación necesaria.

Debido a que: adoro sobremanera a los nemesianos y no me gustó el trato que les dieron en la serie, fui construyendo mi planeta Némesis en los años, cuando me animé a escribir al público, utilicé la misma configuaación que fui ideando para ellos, a pesar de soltar los datos en mis diferentes fics, he querido hacer…una especie de enciclopedia que junte todo lo que ya les he narrado junto con cosas que se me ocurran.

Será en forma de cartas, para hacerles la lectura mas amena y solo habrá participación indirecta de los 2 personajes protagónicos para mi, espero que el fic no las aburra, es un método para recolectarles toda la información.

¡déjenme saber su parecer! Si lo hay ¡con un animado REVIEW! Puedo responder curiosidades.

Sailor moon, es propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi yo solo, bueno, le doy brillo a Némsis y a la Luna.

Cartas de sapiencia.

Geografía nemesiana.

Querida princesa:

Mi corazón se llena de alegría, al conocerte, aunque sea por cartas, he visto tus fotografías y aunque ahora la distancia me imposibilita ir hacia ti, no quiero hacer algo que pueda lastimarte, es por eso, que he decidido escribirte una serie de cartas indispensables para ti, la futura esposa del príncipe Diamante.

Se que el compromiso es apresurado, y créeme no lo hubiera aceptado si no hubiera visto tu holograma y no hubiera tenido la oportunidad de hablar contigo por esa cámara virtual, se que con nuestros adelantos tecnológicos, esto no tiene razón de ser, pero insisto en esto de ser algo anticuado y romántico, al enviarte una misiva con mi puño y letra.

Como bien tu sabes, Némesis es el undécimo planeta del sistema solar, estamos muchos después de Plutón, y a menos, que nos hayan impuesto alguna maldición mi planeta, al igual que el 80% de los planetas en cuyas superficies pueden habitar humanos posee todas las características de este tipo de planetas, nuestro cielo a diferencia del tuyo, pero si, como el cielo terrestre, es de un hermoso azul, con una duración de rotación de 365 días, al igual que la tierra poseemos año bisiesto, pero a diferencia de ella, los climas predominantes en todos los continentes son 2: verano e invierno.

Poseemos 7 continentes, en los cuales hay 7 zonas desérticas y 7 ciudades malditas, que serán objeto de otra misiva, la vegetación, es muy similar a la de la tierra, pero con plantas propias, autóctonas que solo encontrarás en nuestro planeta, tenemos criaturas autóctonas y criaturas que encuentras en todos los mundos, 7 mares, muchos ríos y en suma, un lugar paradisiaco, nuestro sistema de gobierno al igual que el tuyo, es una monarquía constitucional, el rey y la reina representan las ramas del poder ejecutivo, el rey se encarga de los asuntos internos y la reina, de los externos, el príncipe, es elasistente del rey y entre mas príncipes haya, mas funciones de asistencia se les dará, los ciudadanos pueden elegir a sus gobernadores y alcaldes, al igual que los ministros y el poder legislativo, representado en un cenado bicameral en este, únicamente, pueden ser elegidos en una cámara permanente los nobles y en la otra que se renueva cada 2 años, cualquier ciudadano plenamente cualificado.

El representante del planeta y cuya autoridad es absoluta ante la galaxia y el universo entero, es el que decide los pasos que la comunidad nemesiana tomará por entero, es eldueño del cristal del planeta, el espíritu vivo de este, en nuestro caso, ha sido mi familia desde tiempos inmemoriales, los Li, somos los únicos con la capacidad de regentar y utilizar el cristal obscuro, debemos velar porque el planeta sea pacífico y próspero e impedir las circunstancias que lo lleven en otro camino, las hemos tenido, desde luego, pero eso esmaterial de otra carta amada mía, como tu bien sabes, el apellido Li, debe portarlo la persona a utilizar el cristal, al igual que si es una persona que optará por el cargo legislativo, si no lo tiene de primero, debe invertir susapellidos, sinó, no será candidato para dichas elecciones, creo que esto es suficiente del tópico a considerar, espero impacientemente tu respuesta.

Tuyo sinceramente.

Diamante Li.


End file.
